The Room
by ScarlettSlipper
Summary: The Joes discover something new to them. Short, funny and full of amusement. Enjoy


Don't own them, Hasbro/Sunbow do.. I do own the nicknames… so there! R&R please, if you have time, energy or want to. Was bored and this happened…

Scarlett Slipper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Complink has entered the room._

**:Complink:** Yes! It worked. I cannot believe that it actually worked! I am a genius. Now to get the others in here.

_Javelinqueen, Harvardscholar, BigRed have entered the room._

**:Harvardscholar:** Didn't believe you could do it, but you did it!

**:Javelinqueen:** Okay, still trying to figure this out. Hey! I wrote!

**:BigRed:** Great job, Breaker!

**:Harvardscholar:** See Lady Jaye, I knew you could write.

**:Javelinqueen:** Are you calling me illiterate?

**:Harvardscholar:** No, No of course not. I only stated that you figured how to work Breaker's Room.

**:BigRed:** Nice save there Flint. Breaker, this is great how you connected all our computers together.

**:Complink:** Thank you Scarlett. Now, going to try to get some of the others in here. I am still working on the bugs.

**:BigRed:** Bugs?

**:Harvardscholar:** Oh, didn't you know Red? Breaker has small little bugs running around. I heard one is a spider.

**:BigRed:** Spider!

**:Javelinqueen:** FLINT!

**:Harvardscholar:** Sorry Scarlett, could not resist. Breaker is talking about computer bugs. I hope..

**:BigRed:** I sure hope so!

**:Javelinqueen:** Red? Want me to give him one for you?

**:BigRed:** Certainly Lady Jaye. He deserves one of your javelins up his…..

**:Harvardscholar:** Breaker! Can you get some of the other men Joes in here! I am outnumbered here with these two!

**:Complink:** Hang on Flint, working on it.. THERE!

_Sergeantone, SilentShadow, have entered the room._

**:Sergeantone:** What the bloody blue blazes!

**:Harvardscholar:** Duke, couldn't you pick a more imaginative name or something.

**:SilentShadow:** I do not know, I think it suits him. Typical Dukeness. Wow! I can talk!

**:Javelinqueen:** Finally! We can understand what you say instead of your normal **……**.. Isn't that great!

**:Sergeantone:** Well, Breaker chose it. I like it. Who is BigRed? Ripcord?

**:Javelinqueen:** Scarlett.

**:Sergeantone:** Oops, sorry there Red.

**:Harvardscholar:** Duke, I would be a little more cautious on what you say.. I mean write. This is so odd. Anyway, the girls are a little irritated at the moment.

**:Sergeantone:** Not good, What did you do Flint?

**:BigRed:** Oh, he will get what is coming to him, tomorrow.

**:Sergeantone:** Sorry I asked. Feel sorry there, Flint. Where is Breaker? And what is this place?

**:Javelinqueen:** Breaker created this thing. He is calling it "The Room". He says that this is the communications of the future, or something like that.

**:BigRed:** Also, no other person can come in here unless Breaker allows it.

**:Sergeantone:** I do not like the sound of it. What happened to telephones?

**:Harvardscholar:** Duke, you are such a old timer.

**:Sergeantone:** Those are fighting words, Flint. I just hope COBRA does not get whiff of this. Who knows what damage can result.

**:Complink:** There is nothing to worry about Duke. The Room is highly secure.

**:SilentShadow:** I highly doubt that Cobra can create something like this, even with _all_ their brain cells put together.

**:BigRed:** Cobra has brains? I thought they had to travel to Oz to find some.

**:Sergeantone:** Speaking of our snake friends. Did anyone finish their reports on the last Cobra strike?

**:Harvardscholar:** Duke! You are not going to bring business in here. Are you?

**:Javelinqueen:** Give us a break, Duke.

**:Sergeantone:** Well, Lady Jaye. Can you then elaborate what on else are we going to talk about? Very well, how about Destro's new B.A.T.S.?

**:Javelinqueen:** Duke! Flint, can you go over there and smack some sense into your friend's head?

**:Harvardscholar:** As you wish Ma'am. I'll be back.. I think..

**:Sergeantone:** Flint, do not even dare. Flint? FLINT!

**:BigRed:** I do not think he can hear you, Duke.

**:SilentShadow:** Wonder what Flint is going to do to him?

**:Javelinqueen:** I hope I did not send him to his death.

**:BigRed:** No, Flint can take him.

**:Sergeantone:** I'm still _here_! You all deserve KP duty for …

**:BigRed:** Duke? Snake Eyes, can you see anything from your office? Is Flint there?

**:SilentShadow:** Can't see from here. But do hear something. I think a chair fell. Or was it a body?

**:Javelinqueen:** Is he hurt?

**:BigRed:** Who? Duke or Flint?

**:Sergeantone:** Hello, everyone! This is Flint.

**:Javelinqueen:** Flint, thank heavens!

**:Sergeantone:** Showing our Joe leader how to have some fun. And if anyone cannot hear, he is yelling at the moment. Nice words too, which I am not going to repeat because there are ladies present.

**:SilentShadow:** What was that? I just heard a crash.

**:Sergeantone:** Some kind of potted plant fell on the floor.

**:BigRed:** Not the Azalea!

**:Sergeantone:** Is that what that was? Hold on.

**:Sergeantone:** This is how you have fun, Duke. Hello, I am Duke. I like Western movies, boxing matches, giving Shipwreck punishments, and really enjoy the company of a certain long haired redhead named Sc…

**:Javelinqueen:** Flint? Everything all right?

**:Sergeantone:** Flint is indisposed at the moment, Jaye. And he is not going to be doing anything like that before he thinks twice.

**:BigRed:** Is Mildred okay?

**:Javelinqueen:** Mildred?

**:SilentShadow:** Mildred?

**:BigRed:** The Azalea. Her name is Mildred.

**:Sergeantone:** Scarlett!

**:BigRed:** Oh come on Duke, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. A lot of people name their plants. Just like they name their cars.

**:Sergeantone:** Her name is NOT Mildred! I think she needs a new pot now. She is not going to be the same after this.

**:Harvardscholar:** Neither am I. Owwiee.

**:Javelinqueen:** Flint!

**:Harvardscholar:** Yeah. I'm here. Duke has good aim, did not expect _that!_

**:Sergeantone:** Serves you right.

**:Harvardscholar:** I think I am sterile now.

**:SilentShadow:** Ouch!

**:Javelinqueen:** Poor baby. Want me to kiss your boo-boo, Flint?

**:Harvardscholar:** That would be nice, Jaye. You will be kissing a lot though.

**:Sergeantone:** Too much information!

**:Javelinqueen:** Just having some fun, Duke.

**:Complink:** Glad, you are having fun in here! I am trying to bring some others in here too. Aha! Here come some more..

_PTmaniac has entered the room._

**:PTmaniac:** Breaker! I am about to break you! You just lost my entire P.T. schedule for the month!

**:Complink:** Sorry Beach. I'll try and find it.

**:PTmaniac:** You better, or you will be going through the course twenty times for tomorrow's special!

**:Complink:** (gulp)

**:Harvardscholar:** Nice seeing your happy personality here, Beach Head.

**:PTmaniac:** Stuff it, Flint!

**:Harvardscholar:** I can feel the love.

**:PTmaniac:** Is Duke in this whatchamacall it.thing.

**:Complink:** I call it The Room, Beach Head.

**:PTmaniac:** Ok.. The ROOM. Happy! Microchip boy?

**:Sergeantone:** What is it Beach Head.

**:PTmaniac:** Duke, we need to talk about this month's PT schedule.

**:Sergeantone:** Beach, trust me by experience, do not talk business in here.

**:PTmaniac:** Why?

**:Sergeantone:** Flint and the others, have made it quite _clear_ of that rule.

**:BigRed:** Duke is upset right now, Mildred got hurt.

**:PTmaniac:** What about Henry?

**:Harvardscholar:** Who's Henry?

**:Javelinqueen:** Henry!

**:SilentShadow:** Let me guess, a Cactus?

**:BigRed:** No, Henry is a …

**:Sergeantone:** Will you people STOP it!

_FlirtingSailor, Wolverinegal have entered the room._

**:Sergeantone:** Saved by the Joes.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Hey, hey, HEY! The party can start now! The Sailor is in the house! Love my name, Breaker!

**:Complink:** Glad you like it, Shipwreck, but I cannot take the praise, it was Cover Girl's idea. You should thank her.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Of course I will! Thank her over dinner, dancing, and then somewhere more private, like inside the Wolverine.. Just her, me and nothing in between.

**:Wolverinegal:** In your dreams, Sailor.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Count on it, doll face!

**:Wolverinegal:** l Don't push it! I am so angry right now I can run you over with the Wolverine five time!

**:BigRed:** Cover Girl, anything the matter?

**:Javelinqueen:** Anything we can do to help? Is it Clutch again?

**:Harvardscholar:** We can have Duke hit him, he has a very good aim. He can do some major damage, trust me.

**:Wolverinegal:** No, it is not Clutch. Though, seeing him in pain may make my day.

**:SilentShadow:** What is it then?

**:FlirtingSailor:** Woah! Snake Eyes talks!

**:PTmaniac:** Put a lid on it, Swabby. I want to hear the dirt.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Say something Snake Eyes. Come on! I can finally understand what you are saying.

**:SilentShadow:** Shut up!

**:PTmaniac:** Thank you!

**:Wolverinegal:** It's that cosmetics company.

**:BigRed:** Them again?

**:Javelinqueen:** Now, what did they want?

**:Sergeantone:** What cosmetics company?

**:Wolverinegal:** I cannot believe they did it! But they did it!

**:PTmaniac:** Did what?

**:Wolverinegal:** I am going to take them to court! This is not fair! Unbelievable ! Those RATS! Those fleas on rats!

**:Harvardscholar:** What happened?

**:Wolverinegal:** I can't still believe it! But they made a whole entire line of Cosmetic named.. Get this.. Their new line is called COVER GIRL!

**:BigRed:** You are kidding!

**:Javelinqueen:** I cannot believe they called their new line after you!

**:Harvardscholar:** Isn't that a good thing?

**:Javelinqueen:** Flint? Would you like one more boo-boo?

**:Harvardscholar:** I'll be quiet now. Hey, Duke! We should send the girls over to Cobra Commander! One false word from him and they can take him down single handed! Then we can all sit back and live the retired life!

**:BigRed:** Flint…

**:Harvardscholar:** I think I am going to lock my door now, scared for my safety,

**:FlirtingSailor:** You know, I do not think Cover Girl could do anything. The company can plead the "Names, Places and people resembling to actual events, locations and people are pure coincidental." copyright law. If you only signed a benefactor contract with them prior to the naming of the product, then you could have a reasonable case.

**:Harvardscholar:** Can someone pick my jaw from the floor, I think it fell.

**:Sergeantone:** It is probably keeping mine company.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Oh, come on! I _have _gone to College.

**:Wolverinegal:** Where? Mars?

**:FlirtingSailor:** How did you know, Cover Girl! Wow, you must be psychic or something. Anyway, Duke or Scarlett should be worried about lawsuits.

**:BigRed:** Us?

**:Sergeantone:** What are you insinuating, Ship?

**:Javelinqueen:** You know, he is right!

**:BigRed:** What!

**:Harvardscholar:** Yeah, I am surprised that The John Wayne Foundation has not put a lawsuit against Duke. Now, think about it. How many guys go around calling themselves after a famous western movie star.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Gee.. I thought you were Western addicted Duke, but not _that_ western addicted.

**:Sergeantone:** My name is not from John Wayne, it is just a coincidence.

**:SilentShadow:** That is what you say, my friend. How many Dukes are there?

**:Sergeantone:** Well, there is that Jazz musician..

**:FlirtingSailor:** I rest my case.

**:Javelinqueen:** Don't forget the Scarlett O'Hara Foundation can go after Scarlett.

**:BigRed:** Now, wait a min! My last name is O'Hara. And besides, she was a brunette, while my hair is red,

**:FlirtingSailor:** Sure, Red. But wasn't your hair once blond?

**:BigRed:** No!!!

**:Wolverinegal:** Shipwreck, that was me!

**:FlirtingSailor:** Ha! I knew you would admit it, doll face! Now, need to find Ace for that $50 he owes me.

**:Wolverinegal:** Shipwreck!

**:PTmaniac:** Aren't you suppose to be serving your punishment right now Shipwreck?

**:FlirtingSailor:** Beach Head! That was supposed to be hushed.

**:Sergeantone:** WHAT PUNISHMENT?

**:SilentShadow:** Looks like Duke discovered caps!

**:FlirtingSailor:** Nothing, Duke. Just some cleaning, that is all.

**:Sergeantone:** I repeat, what punishment?

**:Harvardscholar:** We did not want you to find out this way, Duke.

**:Sergeantone:** Someone better tell me, NOW! I want answers!

**:PTmaniac:** It is really nothing.. Really.

**:Sergeantone:** I'm waiting.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Flint, you tell him. Your office is closer.

**:Harvardscholar:** I'll pass, thank you. Beach?

**:PTmaniac:** Heh! Coward.

**:Sergeantone:** Someone _better_ tell me before you all wind up with KP Duty for 5 years!

**:BigRed:** Fine, I'll tell him.

**:SilentShadow:** Brave lass.

**:Sergeantone:** Still waiting here.

**:BigRed:** Now, Duke. Promise that you will not go haywire.

**:Javelinqueen:** Is it wise to tell him? His blood pressure may go over two hundred from this.

**:Harvardscholar:** We have no choice now, either he will blow like a volcano, or ship us all to Cobra to be shot. By all means, Miss Scarlett. Tell the man.

**:BigRed:** Alright. Duke, how can I put this delicately. Shipwreck decided to start a Sailor Dating Service. He used the main phone number for the hotline. Mainly, the only Sailor that he was referring in the ads, was himself.

**:Sergeantone:** He did _what!_

**:Harvardscholar:** Do not worry Duke, I shut off the hotline before any major damage could be done.

**:SilentShadow:** I heard a crash, everything all right?

**:Sergeantone:** Yeah, that was the phone hitting the wall. Shipwreck, when I get my hands on you..

**:FlirtingSailor:** Now, now Duke, remember your blood pressure and all. How about I fix you up with a nice blond with gorgeous emerald eyes?

**:BigRed:** Shipwreck!

**:FlirtingSailor:** Ok, ok, forget the blond. How about a redhead? A nice forgiving long haired redhead.

**:BigRed:** You are impossible!

**:SilentShadow:** Can I have the blond then?

**:Javelinqueen:** Snakes! I am surprised at you.

**:SilentShadow:** Hey, I call them as I see them.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Sure, Snake Eyes. We can double dates those two twins that called.

**:Sergeantone:** Shipwreck! The only dates you will be having are those with the toilets for five whole weeks. Got my point?

**:FlirtingSailor:** Sir! Yes Sir! Loud and Clear.

**:Complink:** Here come more Joes, still working to get more people in here.

_Greasemonkey, K9Handler have entered the room._

**:Greasemonkey:** So, this is where everyone has gone. Weird place.

**:Wolverinegal:** What do you mean by where everyone has gone, I am sitting right next to you!

**:Greasemonkey:** Right you are, Cover Girl. This is the life, Cover Girl and the smell of oil.

**:K9Handler:** At least it does not smell, like Beach Head's office.. Pee-u

**:PTmaniac:** What was that, Mutt?

**:K9Handler:** Oh, Beach Head, did not know that you were here.

**:PTmaniac:** Care to explain what you were referring about my office?

:**Greasemonkey:** Nothing, Beach Head. Both Mutt and I love the smell in your office. Right Mutt?

**:K9Handler:** Yes, right you are, Clutch.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Oh, come now, we all know that Beach Head's office smells like a dead skunk wearing thirty year old dirty socks.

**:PTmaniac:** Smells like WHAT?

**:Harvardscholar:** oh boy.. Now calm down Beach. Shipwreck was kidding.Right, Sailor?

**:FlirtingSailor:** Umm.. Right. Ha..ha..was only kidding there, Beach Head. Really! Your office has an interesting smell, that is no secret.

**:PTmaniac:** You'll be sorry for that! All of you! Wait til tomorrow's PT session. Just wait.

**:Javelinqueen:** Speaking of secrets, now that we are all here. _And _Snakes Eyes can talk, how about sharing with us that Scarlett secret that you been wanting to tell us.

**:Sergeantone:** What secret?

**:BigRed:** WHAT! Snakes, do you even _think_ about it!

**:SilentShadow:** Thanks for reminding me, Jaye!

**:FlirtingSailor:** Red has a secret? Ooh, do tell!

**:Greasemonkey:** Now this is getting interesting! Wonder what dirty secret our little southern belle has? Snake Eyes, do not keep us waiting.

**:Wolverinegal:** Clutch, do you know I can just lean over and smack you.

**:Javelinqueen:** Oh, please do Cover Girl, and give him one for me!

**:Wolverinegal:** Glad too!

**:Greasemonkey:** Cover Girl! That hurt! Owwee..

**:BigRed:** Snakes, you better not tell them a single thing!

**:PTmaniac:** Oh come on, Red. Cannot be that bad, like you sleep with a stuffed animal or something.

**:Sergeantone:** Never seen Scarlett so nervous before.

**:Harvardscholar:** Snakes, are you going to tell us, or we will be on pension til the secret is out.

**:BigRed:** Snake Eyes, I am warning you.

**:K9Handler:** I am surprised Duke does not know the secret.

**:BigRed:** Duke, can't you do something? Order him not to tell!

**:Sergeantone:** Sorry, Red. It is out of my hands. Besides, I am interested myself. What dark secret does our Scarlett O'Hara have?

**:Javelinqueen:** Snakes, spill it already. I think I grew a white hair just from the waiting.

**:SilentShadow:** Ready?

**:BigRed:** Do and die.

**:SilentShadow:** I'll die happy then.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Come on! I am at the edge of my seat here!

**:Complink:** Actually, I am intrigued myself.

**:SilentShadow:** Scarlett sleeps with a YELLOW BLANKET!

**:Javelinqueen:** Really!

**:Wolverinegal:** Wow!

**:BigRed:** Prepare to die, Ninja!

**:FlirtingSailor:** Oh, this is too much! Ha ha ha!

**:Sergeantone:** So, that is what that yellow thing was under her pillow.

**:Harvardscholar:** Duke! You were in her bedroom?

**:Greasemonkey:** More secrets! Tell us, Top!

**:FlirtingSailor:** Way to go, Duke!

**:Sergeantone:** No, no you all got it all wrong.

**:Javelinqueen:** Then how you know about the blanket, Duke?

**:Wolverinegal:** This is getting interesting.

**:Greasemonkey:** Yeah, just called Ace on some bets. Riches, here I come!

**:BigRed: **Duke, you knew?

**:Sergeantone: **Can I explain?

**:K9Handler:** Sure, Duke. We all understand you wanted some private time with our favorite redhead.

**:Wolverinegal:** Hey! And what am I? I am insulted!

**:K9Handler:** Cover Girl, you are our favorite ehh..other redhead. Who happened to be once blond.

**:Wolverinegal:** Mutt!

**:Greasemonkey:** Hurry up, I got Ace on hold on the phone!

**:Sergeantone:** Can you all be quiet so I can explain!

**:PTmaniac:** I'll handle this Duke., Anyone else writes something before Duke explains and you will have one long PT day tomorrow, I guarantee it. Got it? And don't answer that!

**:Sergeantone:** Thank you Beach. As I was _trying _say, is that YES, I was in Scarlett's room. But you all got it all wrong. At the time, I was with Hawk.

**:Harvardscholar:** With HAWK!

**:Javelinqueen:** with..with.. Hawk!

**:Wolverinegal:** With _Hawk!_

**:FlirtingSailor:** _with _Hawk!

**:BigRed:** WITH HAWK!

**:SilentShadow:** ……………….!

**:PTmaniac:** with Hawk! With Hawk!

**:K9Officer:** Hawk!

**:Complink:** … with Hawk!

**:Greasemonkey:** with _HAWK_!

**:Sergeantone:** It is not what you think..

**:BigRed:** Duke! What were you doing in my bedroom with Hawk?

**:FlirtingSailor:** Come on, Red, it does not take a rocket scientist to figure _that _out!

**:Javelinqueen:** Duke, I am surprised at you!

**:Harvardscholar:** Duke! Really!

**:Wolverinegal:** Oh my lord! Then the rumors are true!

**:Greasemonkey:** Poor House, here I come!

**:K9Handler:** Wow, Duke. Cannot picture you with Hawk!

**:PTmaniac:** Get that image out of my head! Get it out!

**:SilentShadow:** For once, I have no words.

**:BigRed:** I think I need to sit down.

**:Javelinqueen:** Scarlett, I think you are already sitting down. But do not worry, both Cover Girl and I are here for you.

**:Sergeantone:** Will you people get your heads out of the gutter and let me explain.

**:Harvardscholar:** There is nothing to explain, Duke. We understand. I think.

**:Sergeantone:** Yes, there is Flint! The REASON Hawk was with me in Scarlett's bedroom was because of the monthly quarters inspections. And nothing more!

**:Javelinqueen:** Oh..

**:Wolverinegal:** Pheww..

**:BigRed:** Oops, sorry there, Duke

**:Harvardscholar:** Guess we jumped the gun, Duke.

**:Sergeantone:** I should say so! Anyway, can we change the subject? Mutt, how did the G.I. JOE Canine Demonstration go?

**:K9Handler:** Umm.. Not too well, Duke. I do not think we are going to be invited again next year.

**:SilentShadow:** Duke, trust me, you do _not _want to know.

**:Sergeantone:** NOW what happened?

**:K9Handler:** Snakes, you want to tell him or shall I?

**:SilentShadow:** It is your funeral.

**:K9Handler:** Thanks.

**:Sergeantone:** Spill it, I want to know what exactly happened! This was a simple Dog demonstration! How could possibly _anything _could go wrong?

**:BigRed:** With this unit, Duke? I'm not surprised.

**:PTmaniac:** I told you Duke, I should had gone with them. This smells like disaster!

**:Greasemonkey:** Oh, come on. It wasn't a disaster, it calmed down after they put out the fire.

**:Harvardscholar:** FIRE!

**:Wolverinegal:** Was this before or after General Marks in his underwear?

**:FlirtingSailor:** WHAT! I want details!

**:Sergeantone:** Shipwreck, aren't you supposed to be cleaning something?

**:FlirtingSailor:** I am! I am cleaning the computers. He he..

**:Sergeantone:** This is going to have a lot of paperwork, or am I for once wrong?

**:K9Handler:** Uh.. Do I have to answer that one?

**:Sergeantone:** Mutt, I want answers! What _happened_?

**:K9Handler:** Well, you see Duke. Everything was going very well, until.. Umm.

**:Sergeantone:** Until, _what_?

**:K9Handler:** Well, it was Junk's and my turn to perform in front of the Brass. I remember everything going fine, Junk demonstrated how a G. I. Joe dog could attack a Cobra Agent with three different commands. But next thing I know, Junk and I were on the floor rolling, then everything seems a little fuzzy after that.

**:Greasemonkey:** Fuzzy is not the word for it, more like furry.

**:K9Handler: **umm, yeah.

**:Sergeantone:** Nobody is giving me an explanation!

**:SilentShadow:** It happened so quickly, Duke. I saw the entire thing. Mutt was demonstrating with Junk, when someone from the sides called out that Junkyard was not a real army dog for going after a 'fake' Cobra Agent.

**:Sergeantone:** Oh boy.. I see where this is going..

**:SilentShadow:** Next thing I know, Mutt and Junkyard had tackled the soldier and were wresting on the ground.

**:BigRed:** But, how did the fire start?

**:Javelinqueen:** And how did the General wined up in his boxers?

**:Greasemonkey:** That is where I come in.

**:FlirtingSailor:** What? You pulled the General's pants down? Huh, Clutch?

**:Sergeantone:** Shipwreck! Want three more weeks of dating nothing but toilets?

**:FlirtingSailor:** I'll be quiet now.

**:Greasemonkey:** Well, Both Mutt and the Corporal were in a tangle mess, I tried to get in between them to dispute the fight. I thought I could use one of my blow torches, to scare them. But one of the Corporal's friends tackled me to the ground, causing the blowtorch to fall in the brush and that started the fire.

**:Sergeantone:** I think I am getting a migraine. And Snakes? Couldn't you stop this?

**:SilentShadow:** Sorry Duke, but both Timber and I were busy holding off the rest of the K9Unit.

**:Sergeantone:** How many letters of apology do I have to write?

**:K9Handler:** Umm.. Five..

**:Sergeantone:** FIVE! And you three still have not explained Marks in his underwear!

**:K9Handler:** Well, you see, the Corporal was the General's son.

**:Sergeantone:** Oh god!

**:K9Handler:** You see, General Marks, came to rescue his boy, but Junk thought he was attacking me.. So, you can get the picture right? Duke?

**:Sergeantone:** I get it. Then what happened?

**:K9Handler:** Well, Junk tore off the General's pants, leaving him only with his smiley boxers on.

**:SilentShadow:** Thank goodness!

**:BigRed:** I second that.

**:Sergeantone:** OK, I am counting four letters so far? Camp Wilmot Army Base, The K9 Corps, General Marks, Corporal Marks Why the fifth?

**:K9Handler:** For Beatrice, the dog.

**:Sergeantone:** The dog!

**:K9Handler:** Well, then the General's dog went after Junkyard. And well, I saw my buddy was in trouble and gave Junkyard backup.

**:Harvardscholar:** I feel bad for the poor animal.

**:Sergeantone:** I cannot believe this! I sent you to do a simple demonstration and this happens! I should had known.

**:Javelinqueen:** Relax. Duke. Remember your blood pressure.

**:Sergeantone:** Forget about getting killed by Cobra! This unit is going to be the death of me!

**:Complink:** Hey! I am getting the hang of this, here come more Joes!

_Destrolover has entered the room._

**:Destrolover:** What in the world? What is this place?

**:Complink:** Umm, I do not think I invited you here.

**:Destrolover:** Who is this? I just lost all my intel files! If you are one of those low down Vipers, you are so dead!

_MARSCEO has entered the room._

**:MARSCEO:** Is this your idea of a joke? I am not laughing!

**:Destrolover:** Me? You are trying to blame this on me? Metal head!

**:Sergeantone:** WHAT THE BLOODY BLUE BLAZES!

**:MARSCEO:** G. I. Joe!

**:Sergeantone:** COBRA!

**:BigRed:** How did they get in here?

**:Harvardscholar:** Breaker! Do something!

**:FlirtingSailor:** Hey Baroness, can I have your number?

**:Javelinqueen:** Shipwreck!

**:Destrolover:** In your nightmares, darling.

**:MARSCEO:** Is this your new battle plan? You going to fight us using Pac-man now?

**:Sergeantone:** BREAKER!

**:Complink:** I am trying, Duke. THERE!

_Destrolover, MARSCEO have left the room._

**:Sergeantone:** I thought you said this was secure!

**:Complink:** It is. I must had pressed a wrong button somewhere.

**:Sergeantone:** Well, don't do it again.

**:Complink:** Umm, Duke I think that is too late now.

**:Sergeantone:** Come again?

**:Complink:** Somehow with Destro and Baroness here, the system went haywire. The whole thing is going to be somewhere over the place called The internet.

**:Harvardscholar:** You mean to tell us that this whole conversation is going to be out in the open for anyone to read?

**:Complink:** Correct.

**:BigRed:** Can't you stop it? It can be out there for days!

**:Complink:** Try, years.

**:Javelinqueen:** YEARS!

**:FlirtingSailor:** Well, someone may have a good laugh in around twenty years, what will that be, what? the year 2006?

**:Greasemonkey:** Hey, I learned a new thing on this!

**:Wolverinegal:** What's that? That people will know you are pig?

**:Greasemonkey:** Hey! That was uncalled for., no this.. Watch..

_Greasemonkey is now known as Elvis._

**:PTmaniac: **Elvis? What he has to do with this?

**:Elvis:** Watch.. BYE!

_Elvis has left the room_.

**:PTmaniac:** Was that supposed to be funny?

**:Complink:** Duke, I can't stop it, in 30 seconds this whole thing is going to be sent.

**:Sergeantone:** For pete's sake, Breaker! Try to stop it.

**:Complink:** I'm trying Duke, I'm trying.

**:FlirtingSailor:** Well, in that case..Ladies, I'm available, CALL- 1-800- HUG-A-SAILOR!

**:Sergeantone:** Shipwreck!

**:FlirtingSailor:** I know, I know.. Toilets? Right?

**:K9Handler:** ADOPT A ROTTIE! Best friends for life!

**:Complink:** 20 seconds..

**:Wolverinegal:** DO NOT BUY ME!!

**:Javelinqueen:** Any luck Breaker?

**:Sergeantone:** Yes, Shipwreck, toilets, lots and lots of toilets!

**:Complink:** Trying.. 15 seconds

**:SilentShadow:** Scarlett LOVES her Yellow Blankie!

**:PTmaniac:** I am not going to buy you Cover Girl! He!

**:BigRed:** That's it! You just signed your death certificate, Snake Eyes!

**:FlirtingSailor:** I will! How much?

_BigRed has left the room._

**:FlirtingSailor: **Oh,oh! Red is mad!

**:Javelinqueen: **You better vanish Snakes! Scarlett just past my room holding six of her throwing stars! Make that five, one just passed by nose and smashed through the window!

**:Sergeantone:** Breaker! HURRY!

**:Complink:** 10 seconds. I do not think, I can get this back once it is out there.

**:PTmaniac:** PT Rocks!

**:FlirtingSailor:** Don't forget to call me Ladies!

**:K9Handler:** Dogs are man's best friend!

**:Javelinqueen:** Flint, Can you call maintenance tomorrow for the window?

**:Sergeantone:** BREAKER!

**:Complink:** Duke. There is no stopping it now. 5 seconds..

**:Harvardscholar:** Sure, Jaye. I'll do that when I am ordering a body bag for Snake Eyes.

**:Wolverinegal:** Speaking of Snakes, wonder if Scarlett got to him yet,

**:Sergeantone:** I just heard a large crash.

**:SilentShadow:** HELP ME!

**:Complink:** 3 seconds…

**:FlirtingSailor:** Well, that answers _that _question! Got to call Ace on some bets!

**:Complink:** 1 second!

**:Sergeantone:** BREAKER! I am going to…


End file.
